


Storage Wars

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [31]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Memory Erasing Gun, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You had the simple job of picking up your Morty, C-137, from storage. It was suppose to be like any other pick up, by it seems that Storage Rick has finally worked up the courage to make a real move since you're alone.





	1. Chapter 1

"C-137 if you please."

You said with a smile as you slid your ticket over the counter and toward Storage Rick. He looked at you, seeing that it was you he arched a brow before glancing around.

"Where's your Rick? He's always with you when you come here."

You rolled your eyes and nodded. Rick usually escorted you around the Citadel when he'd allow for you to come. Apparently it wasn't good to just allow such a rare person like yourself to rub around the Citadel unsupervised. Rick's went crazy after you after all.

"Something about meeting this guy for some type of deal or something. He was running late so he sent me to fetch Morty so I can take him home."

You explained. Rick just looked at you and then a sly smile came to his lips as he leaned over the counter resting on his arms. He looked at you with a gaze that caused you to cock a brow this time.

"Sounder like your Rick is irresponsible."

"He's trusting."

You corrected causing Storage Rick to laugh. You noticed that he had bypassed your ticket that was still laying down on the counter and seemed almost as if he couldn't keep his eyes off you.

"A trusting Rick? That's something new."

"You all might be Rick, but you're all different in some way, shape, or form."

"Mmm, like how I'm better in bed than your Rick?"

You laughed to cover the blush that spread across your face. You couldn't - well, actually, you could - believe that Storage Rick was so ballsy without your Rick around.

Maybe that's what your Rick meant when he said he didn't like the attention you got from the other Rick's and why he never let you be alone in the Citadel.

"Look, Rick, I just need my Morty."

Rick's eyes wandered your body for a moment until he sighed and plucked the ticket up from the counter.

"Follow me."

"Follow you? Since when?"

You were skeptical about this whole situation. Never before had you had to follow him to get your Morty and now suddenly today you had to follow him?

"Do you want your Morty or not?"

He snapped causing you to scoff and enter the lifting counter to walk back with him. You followed him back to a small room and entered inside, sure enough there was your Morty - at least that's what the tag around his ear said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Morty!?"

You yelped seeing the poor boy tied up and gagged. You rushed for him and pulled the duck tape off his mouth and he struggled to get his hands free.

"G-g-get me outta here! Th-this guy is a complete a-asshole!"

Morty cried watching as Storage Rick came up behind you. You turned around on the balls of your feet and gasped as he grabbed you up. You yelled and smacked his chest, only to fight back harder when his lips were pressed against the side of your neck and trailed up your ear.

"Come on babe, you've been such a good girl, don't be like this."

His husky sounding voice, along with the praise, did something to you. You closed your eyes tightly and groaned, still struggling against him.

"You like when I call you a good girl? Huh? It's the truth isn't it? You help out your Rick all the time right? You're his good girl? Truth is I just want you to be my good girl for the day. Can you do that baby? Can you help me out? You're smart, I know you can."

Oh God he needed to stop. Your legs turned to jelly and you were only standing thanks to him. He chuckled a bit as his lips moved around your neck and toward your lips. Your whole body shaking as his hands cupped your ass and back of your head.

"Relax, yeah, good girl. Such a good girl."

He whispered before kissing you right in front of your Morty. He screamed and made a gagging noise. He couldn't believe that this Rick was doing this to you -- and in front of him! But Storage Rick ignored your Morty. He ignored him and continued to kiss you as he took you and started walking you toward a mattress that was laying off to the side of the right of the room.

He had plans for you, and it seemed that Morty was going to see them in action.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-g-g-get off her! Oh my God - oh my God Rick stop being -- gross!!"

Morty yelled out watching as Storage Rick pushed you onto the bed. He then glanced over his shoulder looking at Morty. The young boy was still tied up and having to sit there watching the sick shit that was happening in front of him.

"Shut up Morty. Close your eyes if you don't wanna watch, but regardless, I'm fucking [Name]."

He said turning away from the young boy and back to giving you attention.

"Now, where we're we? Oh yeah, I was getting ready to fuck your little tight pussy raw."

Storage Rick said with a smirk before he leaned down and gave you a sloppy kiss on the lips. His goatee tickling your skin not use to the sensation. Just as you closed your eyes you seen green flood the room as a portal opened behind Storage Rick.

"G-G-God fucking damn it! C-c-can you for fucking once come here alone and n-n-not try to fuck one of these fuckers!!"

Your Rick yelled walking out of the portal and glaring at Storage Rick.

Storage Rick arched a brow as he looked between the two of you, wondering for a moment how the hell your Rick found them and knew what was going on.

"You've got your [Name] tracked?"

"Fuck yeah I do dipshit!"

Storage Rick rolled his eyes and pushed up off you. He turned to face Rick, eyeing the man with a large frown upon his lips.

All the while, you laid there confused. You didn't recall a tracker? When did this happen? What was Rick doing to your body that you didn't have any clue about?

"[Name], get Morty n-now."

Your Rick growled obviously angry with you and the situation. You felt your face still warm and your legs slick thanks to the wetness that was created between your legs. Climbing up off the bed you walked around the both of them and untied Morty.

"Jesus, Rick! W-What the hell!"

Morty snapped looking between the two Rick's before C-137 shoved Morty through a new portal home. The portal closed behind him, which confused you.

You blinked and looked between the two Rick's.

"Am I not going home?"

You questioned confused looking at your Rick and then the other. Your Rick had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at you.

"N-No. Y-You wanna fuck another Rick so -- so God damn bad then you're gonna -- you're gonna fuck him."

"Whoa, wait, seriously?"

Storage Rick questioned confused. Your Rick looked at him with a large frown etched across his lips.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna -- I'm watching the whole time, and I want ten f-free drop offs."

"Ten!?"

Storage Rick snapped glaring at C-137. Your mouth just dropped. Your Rick was gonna let Storage Rick fuck you, watch, and get some free drop offs with it?

"Three."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Ten or I take my [Name] and -- and fuck her at home."

Your Rick snapped causing Storage Rick to roll his eyes and fumble around with the toothpick that was being held in his hand.

"Fine. Ten free drop offs."

"Deal. H-Hurry up, I'm on a schedule."

Rick burped as he walked to the corner of the room and sat in the chair where Morty had been earlier. You just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously!? You're serious about this! You're not joking!!"

You yelled seeing your Rick narrow his eyes.

"You can't keep it in your -- damn pants whenever you f-fucking come here and I'm -- I'm fucking tired of shooting motherfuckers that lay their -- that put their hands on you."

He told you crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair.

"Least this way everybody -- everyone fucking wins."

Your eyes widened when you felt Storage Rick's arms wrap around your waist and pulled you back toward the bed, tossing you down with a bounce to your body.

You gasped looking up at the Rick hovering above you. He was smirking. Hearing a zipper you glanced across the room and seen your Rick pulling his cock out, causing you to blush.

"Eyes on me babe."

Storage Rick said, causing you to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

You gasped feeling Storage Rick running his tongue across your clit. He had worked off both of your clothing and was now giving attention to your lower regions and it was odd with the goatee he had -- something different.

Not to mention, you had your Rick watching you from across the way. Your cheekson red and warm as you laid there on your back, sniffling a moan up until the point where he inserted two fingers into you.

That got you vocal.

"R-Rick!"

You cried out, body arching against his fingers. You felt the smirk cross against his lips as he continues to eat you out. Your body wiggled underneath him as you pressed your body against his face. You heard a deep moan come from him as he pulled his face away from you with a large smirk.

He chuckled removing his fingers from inside you and licked them clean.

"C-137 has you trained well. You're body is well responsive."

He said with a large smirk upon his face. He glanced from you and back to your Rick, noticing that he was Jenkins himself off watching. Storage Rick grinned and turned back to you.

Giving a small stroke of his cock he moved your legs apart and lined himself up. You yelped out when Rick entered you. Your whole body arching the sensation amazing. He started in slow and then moved faster and faster... your eyes locking with your Rick's and knowing that you were in trouble later.

* * *

Walking through the portal you and Rick were greeted with a pissed off and screaming Morty. With a roll of his eyes, Rick pulled out his gun and blasted Morty's memory of everything he'd seen.

After all the last thing Rick needed was Morty or the family knowing - again - about his relationship with you.

Once Morty was confused and his memory gone he walked off and left the garage. Which in turn left the two of you there.

You stood awkward, the feeling of Storage Rick's cum between your legs. You cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck as you looked at Rick shyly.

"Rick -- I uh -- "

Rick turned and looked down at you. You forgot what you were going to say when you seen the look he gave you. You didn't know what to say. It wasn't like you had planned on fucking the other Rick. It wasn't as if you went alone just to do that.

But it had happened.

"Just -- Just go home [Name]."

Rick said before he turned back to his work bench. You frowned deeply and went to open your mouth again only to quickly close it. Your gaze lowered to the floor and did as you were told.

You went home.

 


End file.
